Dimitto Part I
by Layla
Summary: Snobby Girl meets Spider... Spider meets Girlie Boy... Girlie Boy meets Twins... and they bring along the Candyman... put it together and you get a new exciting year for Hogwarts!
1. Character Bio

Time:  
  
=Voldemort has fallen. Oooh, does anyone ever get the shivers when they write that name? *waits in uncomfortable silence* Uh guess it's only me. So anywhore, yeah, the big guy's gone, it's been about half a decade now. Harry and his buddies are all grown up, though it's not really about them. It's about the below characters for the most part, but the old school peeps are still in there so no worries. But I decided to put a character bio because as rare as I update *laughs nervously* readers might forget who's who. Besides, this way I won't have as much character introducing to do in the story. This is just main stuff but it gets deeper. Way deeper.  
  
Characters:  
  
=Sabina 'Spider' Melville: Orphan brought in by Dumbledore. Draco took her under his wing. She's twelve, starting her first year at Hogwarts. Never having been outside the wizarding world, she's amazed with muggle devices. Most of the time she's quiet and keeps to herself, but can be very blunt. She has an intense sense of curiosity though, and has completely no sense of personal space. Slightly spoiled, she tends to think she can have whatever she wants. Her tongue is her main weapon, being the smart ass that she is. Instead of being hated for it, people tend to be charmed by her behavior. She received the nickname 'Spider' from her bleached locks that are gelled and almost spiky looking, going down to her shoulders. Draco immediately took to her for this reason. Some people swear they're related. They spend time together all the time. Her reflexes are quick from practicing Quidditch with Draco and also dueling. She knows hexes most children wouldn't learn till after they become full wizards and witches. The most peculiar thing about Spider is her eyes. One is green while the other is gray. As far as she knows she's a pure-blood.  
  
=Leo Baldwin: Another pure-blood. Leo has a quick temper. Being an only child, he isn't used to sharing. Moving constantly, he rarely has time to make friends. So he turns to books. He's a walking encyclopedia and knows just about everything, and very witty. But he's way too shy to communicate with people, never having the chance to brush up on his people skills. Most annoy him to all hell anyway, and his temper doesn't help any. The only time he really has to bother with other humans is when his parents have their little parties and business gatherings. He feels sometimes he's still in the "ew girls" phase because he doesn't like being around them much. They're too giggly. It doesn't help that he's a looker. He has long silky, black hair that he holds back in a pony tail most of the time. His owl-eye glasses that turn a shade of green when hit by sunlight cover large chocolate brown eyes. Yes, looker indeed. He is also starting his first year at Hogwarts. Exciting...  
  
=Xavier Harding: The older Harding twin. The goofy one. He always has some joke or something odd to say. His favorite thing to do is make people laugh. He also tends to get into trouble, never backing down from a dare or a good adventure. He got over the cooties bit a long time ago and is a constant flirt, much to his twin's annoyance. The ladies loved him, what with his bubbly personality. Xavier talks to just about anyone who wants to listen, and almost one hundred percent of the time gets them to smile. He and his twin are attending their first year at Hogwarts. It's kind of his first trip into the wizarding world actually, along with his twin. What with having muggles for parents and all. They've been told what goes on in the walls of Hogwarts, but they won't believe it until they see it for their own eyes.  
  
=Ginger Harding: The younger Harding twin. The quieter, more serious one. Her long, honey blonde hair and innocent baby blues make her a lovely little girl. Good thing she has a big, overprotective brother. She's a big nature girl, loving animals and trees more than people. And music is her forte. She's been playnig the violin since she was four, and an excellent violinist for such a young age of twelve. She constantly has to keep her brother in check and try to keep him out of trouble, but she has a little bit of daring in her blood as well, and will sometimes get swept up in his little escapades, also getting into trouble. Besides playing instruments, she is a very serious Quidditch fan. Her dream is to be on a professional Quidditch team and win the World Cup. Her slender form and amazing reflexes make her a potential seeker.  
  
  
  
=Seth Samson: Best friend of Xavier Harding. Another overprotective brother of Ginger. Another trouble-maker. Seth's mother is a witch but his father is a muggle. They decided to keep it from him as long as possible. Well, it lasted until an owl swoops into the house one summer day. Then his parents have to fess up. Seth is delighted. And he becomes even happier when he finds out his best friend is going too! Ginger is all mommy with this one as well. Seth has a candy problem. You can never see him not eating some form of candy. He's way excited to try candy in the wizarding world, especially these famous Bertie or Ernie Dot Jelly Beans he's been hearing about from his mother. Like Gin, he is a Quidditch lover. But keeper's more his style.  
  
  
  
=Echo Kestrel: Evilness personified. This girl puts the itch in bitch. Her parents were Death Eaters and are now currently venting in Azkaban. Naturally she had been brought up in the ways of wicked. She is manipulative in every way. Her big, moss green eyes appear innocent but are cold towards those who she sees fit. Her pale skin makes her long red hair stand out in contrast. Living with her Grandmother, she learned all the etiquette of a lady. And a heartless wench. People are below her, especially boys. And other pretty girls. Definitely pretty girls. She is hoping to make her mark her first year in Slytherin(of course). Her Grandmother told her how "special" she was. How one day she was going to show everyone. Show them all...  
  
***********  
  
Moving on... 


	2. Chapter I

Weeeee my first HP fic! I'm excited! Lol, but um enough about that. If you've read my other fics on this site *waves happily* hey long time no see! Anywhore, I guess I should get to the point. Well... I really don't have a point ^_^'' uh just ask if you want to use any of this stuff or whatever okay? And don't mind the errors and stuff, I don't use a program that has spell check. I've been told about beta reading and shay but I wouldn't want to bother anyone with that. So... yeah, just apologizing in advance! Okie dokie!  
  
*****  
  
Chapter I  
  
*****  
  
Spider sits alone in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express, looking out the window. Why had Uncle Draco forced her to ride on this stupid thing like the others? Now she has to sit on a train with a bunch of snot-nosed brats. Being around adults all her life, Spider's maturity is much higher than what it should be. The sunlight bounces off her face as she sighs. The train had left the station about ten minutes ago, and she could hear the yelling and chatter of other children.  
  
"I hope no one comes in here."  
  
As soon as the words escape her lips, the door to her compartment slides open. Spider bangs her forehead against the window, sliding her head down, a whine sounding from the friction of skin on glass.  
  
"Something heavy fall on me now..." she begs.  
  
She turns to see who the intruder is. Her eyebrows reach her bangs.  
  
"Uh, did you want to be alone or something?"  
  
Sweat collects on Leo's brow and other places. Oh no, a girl. And an odd one at that. Cool hair, but the eyes are way freaky. Cool, but freaky. He shudders as the girl studies him with her mix-matched eyes. He wrings the paperback book in his hands nervously. He hopes she's okay with him being here. No other compartment had room. Or more like every other compartment had too many people for his taste. This is the only one close to empty. Finally, Spider shrugs.  
  
"You can stay if you want." She looks him over one more time before looking back out the window. Leo sighs with relief and closes the door behind himself before taking a seat. He glances at Spider, but she's too absorbed in her own thoughts to notice his eyes on her. He leans back, getting comfortable. Finally, the time of Hogwarts has come. Frankly, he was kind of nervous. Sighing, he opens his book and begins to read.  
  
Spider looks over at the boy. His glasses are way wicked. Best color of all time is green! And he had the prettiest hair she'd ever seen on a boy before. Yes, he was sort of a pretty boy. Curious. She wondered why he didn't go and be with the others instead of being in here with her. And just what was he reading so intently anyway?  
  
Leo tenses as he feels movement. Not daring to look, he stares intently at the pages of his book, too frightened to look anywhere else. Uncontrollably he begins to shake. Suddenly something is very close to his side, practically pressed against him, and he feels warm breath on his cheek. Inhaling cautiously through his nose, he catches a scent. Fresh soap and calm fire. Her scent. It sent a chill down his spine. He turns only to brush his nose against Spider's, who's staring down at his book intently. He blushes scarlet.  
  
"Do you bloody mind??" he asks, astonished.  
  
Spider looks up at him. "What are you reading?"  
  
The question makes Leo speechless. Couldn't she have asked that from her own side of the compartment? He jumped as she frowned.  
  
"Why are you shaking like that?" Spider hasn't budged, and their faces are millimeters apart.  
  
Leo swallows before licking his lips. "I'm fine. The shaking is a side effect of the fear."  
  
This puzzled Spider even further. Fear?  
  
Definite awkward moment. Suddenly, the compartment door slides open. Both heads turn towards the door in unison.  
  
"Oh! Dreadfully sorry! We're not interrupting anything, are we?"  
  
Spider looks at the girl that just spoke. Behind her is a boy that looks too like her not to be her twin and another boy next to him. He had a candy cane sticking out of his mouth.  
  
"If we are, feel free to continue anyway," the girl's twin said, grinning wolfishly. He coughed as his sister elbowed him in the gut.  
  
"What he meant to say," the girl continues, "is we were wondering if we could stay in here with you lot. Unless you're, you know..." the girl blushed.  
  
Spider sat back, crossing her legs. "No. I don't," she said, giving the girl a look, as if daring her to say what she was suggesting. Leo had by now went back to studying his book, willing himself not to blush. Blimey, how embarrassing...  
  
"Well, if you're not then there's no reason why we can't share this compartment with you!" The non-twin spoke this, popping his candy out of his mouth to speak before sucking on it once again. Spider smirked. She could tell by his lack of accent that he was most likely American. Amazing, since she didn't know any. These people look interesting. Why not let them stay?  
  
"Free train," she finally answers.  
  
The three nod and step in, the guy twin closing the door behind himself. The girl holds a hand out to Spider. "Names Ginger Harding. Call me Gin. This is my brother Xavier and my friend Seth Samson. This is our first year at Hogwarts." She giggles nervously while vigorously shaking Spider's hand. "First time in the wizarding world actually. I nearly died at that Diagonal Alley place."  
  
"Diagon Alley," Leo corrected her curtly.   
  
"Oh. Well, Diagon Alley. All that nifty stuff! My brother and I had no idea until about a month ago. Neither did Seth. His mother is a witch. Neither of our parents were a wizard or a witch so ha who knew?"  
  
"Gin, you're going to bore her to death," Xavier groaned. She glared at her brother. "I am not!" She then looked doubtful. "Am I?" she asked Spider innocently. Spider chuckled.  
  
"No. Quite fascinating actually. I've never been outside the wizarding world, so Muggles are intriguing to me. I like to know how Muggles live."  
  
"Muggles?" Gin asked.  
  
"Non-magic folk. Please sit." She watched them as they got comfortable. Since when was she so nice to people? Strange, for some reason she liked these three, and the other one wasn't half bad if he just talked a little more. "Forgive me, I've apparently left my manners in my other robe. My name's Sabina Melville. Everyone calls me Spider though." She gestured vaguely at her hair. Leo's eyes lighted up. So that was her name. He flipped the page to make it look like he was reading.  
  
Gin smiled. "Nice to meet you."  
  
The three looked at Leo. Spider looked at him as well. Just what was this fellow's name anyway? Leo's face squinted up in annoyance.  
  
"Leonardo Baldwin. Just Leo, thanks." Spider grinned. Leo. That's a nice name.  
  
"So how do you two know each other?" Seth asked Spider.  
  
She looked at Seth before looking back at Leo. "Um... well, we don't really. We were just kind of sharing this compartment."  
  
"Looked pretty cozy for just meeting," Xavier purred.  
  
Leo snapped his book shut, looking up at him. "I beg your pardon?" he said angrily.  
  
Ginger looked at her brother. "Xavier, I don't want to hurt you." She then smacked him on the back of the head. "Some of the time," she added.  
  
"You've been in a crabby mood ever since Mother made you wear your hair like that," he grumbled, rubbing his head.  
  
Xavier was referring to the pigtails that were held by bright yellow ribbons. Gin folded her arms, pouting. "Shut up."  
  
"Aw, but you look lovely, Sis. You're glowing."  
  
"That's because the ribbons are radioactive!" she whined.  
  
"Aw, I think you're adorable Gin," Seth said teasingly, maneuvering the candy cane in his mouth expertly.  
  
Spider looked at him. "Are you American?" Seth looked back at her, blessing her with a smile. "I'm sorry, I completely just lost myself in your eyes."  
  
"Oh, please..." Gin drawled, rolling her own bright ones.  
  
"Darling," Seth said sweetly, taking Ginger's hand, "don't be jealous. My heart belongs to you." He placed a sugary kiss on her hand affectionately.  
  
Gin pulled her hand from his. "Ew! Do not go there. I want you about as much as I want a disease."  
  
Seth put a hand over his heart. "That hurt, Baby."  
  
Leo's eyebrow twitched. "I'm trying to read here."  
  
Xavier snorted. "Whatever. You've been listening ever since we came in here. Why not put that silly thing down and chat with us?"  
  
Spider sighed, studying her nails. "He's afraid."  
  
Leo gasped indignantly. "I am not! Take that back, you nosy brat!" How dare she mosey into his business and then go around telling people how he felt.   
  
Spider glared at him. Of all the nerve! "You know, I didn't think bookworm nerds came out of hibernation till spring," she said icily.  
  
Leo closed his book with a dark calm, his head bowed, standing up. Spider got to her feet as well, ready for any attack.  
  
Ginger jumped up. "So! Anyone hungry? I think I hear the cart coming. My treat? I really want to try things out with this currency of yours."  
  
Spider put her hands on her hips, head high. "I'm not hungry."  
  
"Loss of appetite," Leo murmured.   
  
"Aside from your incredibly uninfectious enthusiasm, do you have anything else to contribute?" Spider growled at Ginger.  
  
"No," Ginger squeeked, plopping back down next to Seth.  
  
"Lover's quarrel, perhaps?" Xavier asked Seth, loud enough for all to hear.  
  
"We're not together!!!" Spider and Leo yelled together. Leo glared at Spider.  
  
"I'd never lower myself to that level and be with such a... obnoxious, smart-ass, gelled-up nutter like her."  
  
Spider's jaw dropped. She stomped her foot. "Well, I'd never want to be with a nerdy, prissy, freakishly girlie-looking git like you!"  
  
"At least I'm pretty!"  
  
Everyone else in the compartment gasped, except Spider, who was too shocked to say anything, even suck in air. She knew she wasn't the prettiest girl in the world, but she knew she was at least pretty. Uncle Draco wouldn't lie to her. Leo noticed the hurt in her eyes and immediately starts to regret what he said. Of course he wouldn't admit it to this... this girl though. If that's what she was.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I didn't stutter, Freak." He winced saying this, but he wouldn't back down.  
  
"Freak??" Spider exclaimed, pulling her wand from the folds of her robes. Leo's was up exactly as her own, pointing at her nose. She blinked. No one ever beat her to her wand before. Even Draco had a hard time doing so. Even the Bloody Wanker Who Lived... or so Draco calls him anyway. Spider called him Uncle Harry.  
  
"Wow, pretty fast for a girl."  
  
Xavier jumps up, holding up his own wand, aiming it at Leo. "Hey, lay off! I... I know how to use this thing," he said uncertainly.  
  
"Xavier!" Ginger admonished.  
  
"I don't need your help," Spider spat. She lowered her wand and squared her shoulders. "I'd rather do something much more humiliating to you than hexing you into the middle of next week in front of these three. The whole school would be better."  
  
Leo squinted at her, tilting his head. "You're odd."  
  
"Yeah, well you're as square as a saltine cracker."  
  
"I like saltine crackers," Seth said timidly, raising his hand.  
  
"Shut up!" Leo and Spider hiss simultaneously. They look at each other. "Don't talk to him that way!" they both say together again. "Me??" they protest at the same time yet again.  
  
"Are you guys sure you're not-" Xavier starts.  
  
"We're not together!!!" They shoot daggers at each other before sitting down side by side, turning slightly away from each other.  
  
"I'm hungry," Spider declares.  
  
"So am I," Leo claims.  
  
"But I thought-"  
  
Ginger trails off at the look she receives from the two. She claps her hands together. "Ok! Let's just wait till the cart comes along, shall we?"  
  
"Porcupine," Leo mutters, picking up his book and searching for the page he was on.  
  
"Queer," Spider replies under her breath.  
  
Seth and Xavier snicker as Ginger sighs.  
  
"You're cute when you're angry, Spider."  
  
Spider looks over at Xavier, eyebrow raised. "Excuse me?"  
  
"Oh, come on." He turns to Seth. "Am I right?"  
  
"I'll say," Seth murmurs, winking at Spider. She rolls her eyes. "Boys are so weird."  
  
"I'll say," Gin agrees dryly.  
  
"No really. Your voice gets even more high-pitched, your cheeks go all red, and you do this adorable little squinty thing with your nose-"  
  
"Oh, for Merlin's sake!" Leo cries with exasperation, banging his head back against the cushioning on the wall. Spider by now is the same color as a strawberry.  
  
"Xavier, that was naughty," Seth comments, crunching on his candy cane.  
  
Xavier shrugs. "I know. Santa skips my house every year."  
  
"Xavier Phillip Harding," Ginger chides, highly disappointed.  
  
"She did a full name on you!"  
  
"Ears quite functional!"  
  
"Bite me."  
  
"No thank you."  
  
Xavier and Seth start to bicker back and forth. Ginger tries to shush them, and the three are lost in a usual routine of theirs. Spider watches them silently before looking back at Leo, who really had begun to ignore them and read again. She catches the name of the author on the cover.  
  
"Shakespeare."  
  
Leo looks up sharply. "Pardon?"  
  
"I like Shakespeare." They were the only works she really liked to read outside of the reading Draco makes her do. Leo's eyes light up.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. Most people die. I find it funny."  
  
Leo stares at her. "You have an appalling lack of tact. You're crazy."  
  
"Cauldron calling the kettle black. You have an appalling lack of conversation, but you don't hear me saying anything about it. I see that changing in the future."  
  
"Funny, cause I don't see us having much to do with each other after getting off of this train. Are you sure your inner eye isn't on the fritz?"  
  
*********  
  
"She's finally coming."  
  
"I say we just kill her."  
  
"Malfoy!"  
  
"What? Now isn't the time to be noble, Potter."  
  
"Draco..."  
  
"Don't you 'Draco' me Granger."  
  
"Shut your hole, you ferrety-git."  
  
"Blow me, Weasel."  
  
"You know... for two creatures so alike, I'd think that you two would get along better."  
  
Harry and Hermione snickered as Ron and Draco scowled at Dumbledore's comment. The five were situated comfortably in said man's office. Comfortably as in Draco on one side of the room, Harry and Ron on the other. Dumbledore rested his elbows on his desk, pressing his fingertips together thoughtfully.  
  
"Let's just watch her and see what happens."  
  
"What about the others?" Ron asks.  
  
"Them too," Dumbledore confirms. He slowly stands up on his feet, eyeing the young men and woman in his office. "Them too..."  
  
********  
  
Ha... interested? Great, I am too! It's fun making things up off the top of your head. You never know what happens next! Anywhore, I'm not exactly known for my speedy updates, but I promise to try to update as fast as my busy schedule will let me. In the meantime, there are other stories of mine. There's 'College Life' on here, which is complete. Also, on fictionpress.com, under the name 'Echo', there are two stories I have started, one with one chapter I literally just started (TBD), and one with 7 chapters I believe (Elemental Sacrifice). Feel free to look at those. I hope to gain at least one loyal reader or so. Please, R&R, making whatever comments you like; I like criticism. It's fun to laugh at. Well, until next time then? ^_~ Ciao! 


	3. Chapter II

About flipping time. I promise I have no life... forgive me.  
  
********  
  
Chapter II  
  
********  
  
"Cheese and rice..." Ginger gaped.  
  
Our opening five characters are standing outside the Express, admiring Hogwarts.  
  
"I thought Hogwarts was a school not a bloody castle," Xavier remarked.  
  
"There's a lot to learn about Hogwarts," Spider said quietly, smiling at the familiar landscape. It was good to be back.  
  
Leo stared at it momentarily before snorting, unimpressed. Spider glared at him.  
  
"Oh come on, Leo," Seth said, nudging him. "You've got to admit it's beautiful." He swung his arm in a wide arc. "Look-"  
  
"Ouch!!"  
  
Seth winced as he realized his arm had connected with someone. He quickly turned. "I'm so sor-"  
  
He ceased with the speaking as he saw who he had hit. Long red hair with skin that glowed in the moonlight. When the eyes that were shut tight in pain opened, Seth met moss green. His breath caught in his throat. She glared at him.  
  
"I-I-I'm terribly sorry," he stammered.  
  
"You are clearly a special exception case of idiocy," she murmured behind her hand that was covering her nose. When she removed it, she had a pretty pink spread across her nose and cheeks. Seth stared. Maybe even drooled a little. That is until Xavier clapped him on the back, smiling at the girl.  
  
"Forgive my friend. You are right, he is an idiot. Name's Xavier. This is Seth." He held his hand out.  
  
She looked down at it as if it just sprouted three extra fingers before looking back up at Xavier, frowning. "I never asked for your name," she sniffed.  
  
Xavier's smile melted, his hand dropping to his side. Spider stepped forward, glaring at the girl.  
  
"Maybe you knocked her manners out of her, Seth. If she had any."  
  
"I think I'm in love," Seth murmured. He grabbed the girl's hand, who gaped at him in shock. "I am going to keep at you until you give into me, and just so you are aware, I am prepared to kidnap you."  
  
The other four gawked at him while the girl's face mottled with red, from anger or embarrassment no one knew. She jerked away from him like he was a living flame and she was wearing a gasoline dress. She stood there for a second, her mouth working as she tried to find something to say. Getting nothing, she huffed and turned on her heels, storming off. Seth watched her go, sighing dreamily.  
  
"If your eyes were any more glazed over, someone might mistake you for a pastry and eat you."  
  
Spider's eyes narrowed. "I don't like her. Something was off."  
  
Leo looked at her. "It wasn't just me then?"  
  
"Yeah. You think you'd like someone a little less stuck up, Seth," Gin sighed.  
  
"FIRST YEARS!!! ALL FIRST YEARS!"  
  
Everyone jumped except Spider and turned towards the direction the booming voice errupted from. Four mouths fell.  
  
"Holy..."  
  
"Big Foot does exist!"  
  
Spider stepped on Seth's foot. "That's not Big Foot that's Hagrid," she corrected. She waved, smiling. "Hagrid!!"  
  
Hagrid spotted her in the crowd of children and waved back. "First years follow me!!" he ordered.  
  
Some hesitated before following some of the other brave children that went after Hagrid, who headed towards the lake.  
  
"First years always make their way to Hogwarts by the lake. Next year will be different," Spider explained. The five were taking up the rear of the first years.  
  
Leo was fidgeting noticeably. Gin put a hand on his arm. "What's the matter?"  
  
He looked at her nervously before muttering something quickly under his breath.  
  
"What? I didn't hear you."  
  
"I said I hate the water," he hissed between his teeth.  
  
"What for?" Gin asked gently.  
  
Leo sighed heavily, avoiding her gaze. "I can't... I can't swim."  
  
Spider overheard and snickered. "Not only are you a stuffy little pansy. You're a stuffy little pansy that can't swim!"  
  
Leo stopped. "No one ever taught me, all right?"  
  
Spider stopped as well and threw her hands up, mocking him. "Well, I didn't think anyone would have to teach you since you seem to think you know everything."  
  
Ginger stepped inbetween the two. "Don't argue now. We're getting left behind."  
  
"Yeah, I'd rather not get lost out here alone," Xavier piped up.   
  
Spider looked up to see that they were indeed getting left behind. Most of the boats were already filled. "Fine. Let's go."  
  
By the time they got to the lake only one boat was not full. It had one passenger in it.  
  
Spider groaned. "I hate this."  
  
"You don't see me dancing," the passenger spat, being the exact same girl Seth had accidentally hit.  
  
"As tight-assed as you are I didn't think it was possible for you."   
  
Seth scrambled onto the boat next to her. "Hello, Copperhead."  
  
Ginger raised an eyebrow. "Copperhead? As in the venomous snake?" She nodded. "Suits her."  
  
The girl glared at Ginger. "My name is not Copperhead."  
  
"Well, you never told us what it was earlier," Xavier scowled, getting in on the other side of Seth.  
  
The girl looked at them all warily before sighing. "Echo. Echo Kestrel."  
  
Seth grinned. "Echo. Beautiful."  
  
She rolled her eyes, as did Spider, who stepped onto the boat and sat on the other side of Echo. She looked back at Leo. "Let's go, girlie boy."   
  
He gave her a look before glancing nervously at the lake. "Maybe I could just walk around."  
  
Spider shook her head. "You'll miss the Sorting."  
  
Leo sighed, his breath coming out shaky. "I... I can't." He blushed.  
  
"For Merlin's sake..." Echo moaned. She looked behind her to see the other boats already leaving them behind. Just great...  
  
Spider stood up on the edge of the boat near Leo and held her hand out. "Don't ever say you can't. You can. You have to face your fear sometime." Leo looked down at Spider's hand before looking up into her eyes. They really weren't all that freaky when you got used to them. Quite lovely actually.  
  
Without breaking contact with her eyes, Leo reached out and touched her fingertips. In a flash, Spider's hand was around his wrist and she was yanking him onto the boat. He yelped as he fell across Xavier's and Seth's laps.  
  
"Why, Leo, we just met," Xavier said in a mocking, flirty manner. The boat soared off to catch up with the others that were already halfway across the lake. Leo sat up, all shades of red, before sitting next to Spider, who was grinning her head off. She sighed and looked up at the moon. "Ah, sovereign mistress of the melancholy."  
  
Leo stared at her. She looked at him, smirking. "What? You thought I was kidding about liking Shakespeare?"  
  
"Shakespeare. Blah. Didn't understand any of it except the commas," Seth commented.  
  
"It made my eye spasm," Xavier added. He jerked his thumb at Ginger. "She's the brain."  
  
"Thanks, Pinky."  
  
Echo sighed and rolled her eyes. If her grandmother saw her now...  
  
Everyone went quiet. It was the uncomfortable silence to end all uncomfortable silences.  
  
"This is as awkward as ass," Spider muttered.  
  
"I'd thank you to refrain from using that language in my presence," Echo said stiffly.  
  
"Yes. Very lady-like of you," Leo commented sarcastically.  
  
Spider glared at him. "You're just as much of a tight-ass as she is."  
  
"Trying to get on my good side isn't going to make me like you any better."  
  
Spider grabbed a fistful of his robes. "Listen, I just did you a favor-"  
  
She was cut off by Echo screaming. Spider turned just in time to see Echo being... pulled?... from behind. Echo reacted by grabbing onto Spider's robes. Spider felt herself being pulled into the water with Echo. She hadn't remembered to let go of Leo, so the three were tugged into the lake with a splash. The boat tipped so violently that it turned completely over, dumping Xavier, Ginger, and Seth in as well.  
  
********  
  
Draco was about to have a cow as the sorting was about to begin and his Spider was no where in sight. Harry was trying to calm him.  
  
"I'm sure she's fine. She can easily take care of herself."  
  
"She'd bloody well be here if she could take care of herself, Potter. Where is she? I shouldn't have made her go with the other first years. What if she's still at the train station? Or worse?"  
  
Harry tried very hard not to snicker at the mother hen Draco was being. If Harry knew Spider, she probably was getting herself into trouble, but like himself, she could easily get out.  
  
"Will you two stop bickering? Draco, you panicking is only going to start an uproar and frighten the students. Remain calm. Panicking won't help."  
  
Draco glared at Hermione. He continued to twitch nervously in his seat, whipping his head around every now and then, searching for a shot of bleach blonde hair and a pair of mismatched eyes, that devilish smirk that was so like his own. The three were sitting up at the staff table in the great hall. Draco held the position as the dueling intructor and Head of Slytherin. Hermione held the position of the History of Magic professor. Harry was the Head of Gryffindor and the new DADA professor. Or so... that's what everyone else is supposed to think.  
  
"Why is Malfoy dancing in his chair like that? Is he worried about Spider?" Neville Longbottom asked, sitting on the other side of Harry. Neville is too supposedly a professor. Herbology.  
  
Harry smirked at him. "Yes, either that, or Gloria Estefan was right. Eventually, the rhythm is going to get you."  
  
********  
  
Echo screamed underwater as something pulled her down. Whatever had a hold on her, it was cutting into her flesh, and the pain was overwhelming. She held onto Spider's robes for dear life, only being able to see about two feet in front of her. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she suddenly saw Spider's mismatched eyes inches from her own. She mouthed something and Echo noticed her wand for the first time. Suddenly she could breathe. Looking around, she saw that some sort of bubble was surrounding her head. Abruptly, Spider had one around her head too. Next thing she knew, Leo's head was near theirs and he also had a bubble helmet thingie. Both of them were holding onto her as she was being pulled down.   
  
Spider saw Echo's mouth open in a silent scream as something grabbed her other leg. The three sunk lower. Spider and Leo looked at each other. He had a very serious look on his face and the question of "What now?". Spider pointed down at Echo's legs, indicating that something was dragging her down. Leo held a hand up. Both girls' eyes widened as a retractable sword slide up from the sleeve of his shirt. They watched as he went down.  
  
Echo felt release on one of her legs. Leo must have cut cleanly through whatever was holding her. She could feel the blood draining from her as her other leg was cut free. Leo swam back up to the girls and Spider started to swim back up, holding onto both of them. She was yanked back as this time something wrapped around Echo's waist and both her legs. Echo screamed in pain. She couldn't take it any more. She closed her eyes as she felt something growing inside her. Something big.  
  
*********  
  
"Push!!"  
  
The other three were busy trying to push the boat over. They got it on the third try. The boys first put Ginger in before climbing back in themselves. Then they scanned the water for the others. All they saw were bubbles rising a few feet away from the boat.  
  
"I think... I think something pulled Echo under. Something's trying to hurt her," Seth panted.  
  
"Why would someone want to hurt Echo?" Ginger asked.  
  
"Maybe because they met her?" Xavier paused. "Did I say that?"  
  
"Don't talk about her that way you git."  
  
Xavier sighed. "You're not really in love with that girl are you? Seth, she's horrible."  
  
"She's wonderful. You guys just don't get her."  
  
"You're the one I don't get," Ginger murmured as she studied the water. Her eyes widened. "Look, guys!"  
  
A bright light could be seen in the depths of the water. Its width expanded and it seemed to grow wider, the water suddenly calming.  
  
"What's going on?" Xavier asked.  
  
They all fell back as suddenly a pillar of bright, white light shot up from the water and straight up into the sky. Ginger fell completely into the water again. As abruptly as the light had appeared, it vanished.   
  
"What was that??" Ginger asked as she broke the surface.  
  
As Seth and Xavier were helping Ginger back into the boat, Leo, Spider, and Echo surfaced from the other side, Echo unconscious. Spider was busy holding her up and keeping a grip on Leo's collar with one hand. Leo was splashing around frantically.   
  
"Will you stop that? You'll drown us all, moron," Spider grumbled.  
  
With Ginger safely back into the boat, the three first hauled Leo onto the boat followed by Echo and then Spider. Seth held Echo in his arms tenderly.  
  
"What happened? What was that light?"  
  
Spider ignored his questions and felt Echo's pulse. Feeling one, she patted the girl on the cheek. "Come on, Echo, wake up."  
  
Echo sputtered water from her mouth, her eyes cracking open.  
  
Spider smiled. "Thought I'd lost you there for a minute."   
  
"One can only wish," Xavier drawled. He stiffled a yelp as Ginger poked him in the ribs.  
  
"Ow!" Echo cried as Spider accidentally bumped her legs. Spider looked down to see bloody welts, a few bleeding heavily. They all gasped at the sight.   
  
"We have to get her to Poppy!"  
  
As if the boat were reading Spider's thoughts, it began to go full speed towards the castle. Spider moved over to Leo, who still had his sword out.  
  
"Are you injured at all?"  
  
He shuddered. "I'm fine."  
  
"That was very brave of you. You're definitely going to be a Gryff."  
  
Echo snorted telling everyone exactly what she thought about that idea.  
  
He frowned. "Do I want to be a Gryff?"  
  
"They have the best reputation," Spider chuckled. "Uncle Draco, on the other hand, will kill me unless I'm a Slytherin. If he's not already dead from a heart attack from worrying about where I am right now."  
  
Ginger gasped. "But Slytherins are evil. Most Death-eaters were Slytherins. I heard about that."  
  
"Oh, it's not like I'm evil or anything. Just... you know. Naughty."  
  
"I like the way you said that," Xavier purred. Ginger punched his arm this time. "Ow! Bloody hell, woman..."  
  
"Is anyone besides me worried about what the hell just tried to hurt and possibly kill my Copperhead??"  
  
"You wish," Echo spat.   
  
Spider held her wrist. "She's lost so much blood. We'll be at shore in a moment."   
  
Leo put away his sword. "I don't know what it was that grabbed her. Whatever it was, it must have been sharp, or rough. Something unpleasant. I cut cleanly through it without resistance so actually I'm not too sure on its roughness. Didn't feel pretty."  
  
"Echo?"   
  
"Hey!" Echo objected.  
  
Spider rolled her eyes. "I was asking your opinion, you daft little mick."  
  
Her head sagged against Seth's shoulder. "Oh. I don't know... I don't feel so good..."   
  
She went unconscious again.  
  
"This has been an interesting first night at Hogwarts," Ginger said quietly.  
  
"Blimey," Seth murmured, already catching onto the Brit lingo. Having two for best friends, it wasn't too hard for him.  
  
"I'll see your blimey and raise you a bloody hell."  
  
Leo and Spider looked at each other. Both had looks of disbelief on their faces. Did what just happen really happen?  
  
They both looked at Echo with wonder.  
  
************  
  
Draco jumped up as the twenty-third first year was having the sorting hat placed on his head. "That's it. I'm going to find Spider."  
  
Both Harry and Hermione grabbed a fistful of Draco's robes and dragged him back into his seat.  
  
Dumbledore shot a very disapproving look down their side of the table. Harry and Hermione smiled sheepishly while Draco scowled in his seat.  
  
"Don't make me hex you," Harry threatened.  
  
Draco ran his hand across his brow, prespiration on his skin. "It's hot. Is anyone else hot in here? Someone open a bloody window."  
  
"We're not going to open a window. It's not hot. They're staying closed," Harry said firmly.  
  
"Damn. It might make it harder for me to push you out of it," Draco said sourly.  
  
"Shut it you two before I hex you both into oblivion," Hermione said sternly, her wand drawn. Harry and Draco ducked their heads like chastised puppies. Hermione gave them one last glare before putting her wand away and sitting up nice and proper like a member of the staff should, straight-faced. Neville leaned over.  
  
"You rock the casbah, Hermione."  
  
Hermione's lips twitched. "Thank you, Neville."  
  
Suddenly the doors to the great hall banged open. Many members at the staff table stood at the wonderous sight that walked in, all the students staring and whispering.  
  
Spider was walking in the lead, Leo closely behind her to the left. Seth was behind them, carrying an unconscious Echo, with Xavier and Ginger bringing up the end. They were all soaked and shivering slightly.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, she needs Poppy fast. Something pulled her underwater and we all ended up falling in and she has these injuries," Spider pulled Echo's robes up to her knees without looking, "on her legs and we don't know what from. We-"  
  
She stopped at the look on everyone's faces. They looked... confused. What for?  
  
Spider turned and looked at Echo. And gasped. Gone! The bloody welts were gone! Her legs held no proof of being injured. She turned back to the staff table, dumbfounded.  
  
"Bu-but I saw them! We all saw them!"  
  
"Yes. It was enough to make a body puke," Xavier helped. Spider glared back at him to let him know he was so not helping by saying that. The others quickly agreed.  
  
"See, what had happened was..." Spider began. Dumbledore held a hand up to silence her.  
  
"Spider, there is no reason to make up stories for whatever reason you are late."  
  
"Hey!" Draco exclaimed. Hermione put a hand on his arm. He growled lowly and clenched his fist. He knew Spider wasn't the most innocent little girl but she would never lie. He taught her better than that. Hermione leaned close to whisper in his ear. "You think Dumbledore wants all the students sending owls back telling their parents that there's some monster attacking people in the lake?"   
  
Draco sighed, unclenching his fist.  
  
"Lucky for you all, you haven't been sorted into a house or I'd be forced to take points away. Professor Potter?"  
  
Harry moved to Dumbledore. "Professor Potter, please take the young lady Echo to Poppy to see what's really wrong with her."  
  
Spider started. Wait a minute...  
  
"We never told them her..." Leo murmured.  
  
"Name. I know," Spider finished. She looked back at the others and could tell by their faces that they were thinking the same thing. Turning, she eyed Harry as he walked down the aisle towards them. He met her gaze. Uh oh. She had that look on her face he hated. The look that she knew more than she ought to know. He could tell this was going to be an interesting year for them all.   
  
Seth reluctantly handed Echo over to Harry. He tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear and ran his thumb over her brow lovingly.   
  
"Take care of her."  
  
Harry winked. "You can come see her after the ceremony if you like. If you can sneak away that is."   
  
Seth grinned. "No problem."  
  
The five watched as Harry walked out carrying Echo. Ginger jumped as a house elf skipped up to him.  
  
"What's with the hairless cat that walks on its hind legs?"  
  
Spider chuckled. "That's a house elf. They cook, clean, whatever. I hate it."  
  
"So they're like maids?"  
  
Spider shrugged. "I guess so."  
  
They turned at the sound of a clearing throat. "Please get situated for the sorting." The staff sat back down.  
  
The five were the only ones left so they ran up to the front of the aisle. They skidded to a stop, sloshing and splattering water everywhere. The other students snickered, pointing and whispering. Spider grinned up sheepishly at McGonagall. "Ready!"  
  
McGonagall pursed her lips. It was always so hard to resist Spider's charm and keep oneself in check. "Sabina Melville," she announced. Spider sauntered up to the stool looking like a wet dog. Lots of the students burst into laughter. She turned and stared at them all. The laughing died down. This time some of the staff snickered. They knew all too well what Spider's stare could do to a person. She held her head up high as she sat on the stool, her hands set perfectly in her lap, ankles crossed. She smirked.  
  
"That's my Spider," Draco whispered confidently. "I'm going to kill her after this." Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
McGonagall placed the sorting hat on her head. It laughed.  
  
"My, you're wet..."  
  
"It's a long story..."  
  
"Going to make the year interesting for us, are you?"  
  
"I'll try my best," Spider grinned.  
  
"It's going to be a hard year for you. You're going to see and hear things and you won't be able to go back to how things used to be."  
  
"I never really was normal. I'm ready."  
  
The hat sighed. "You think you know what's to come. What you are? You haven't even begun my child."  
  
Everyone stared. The hat never held a conversation with a student he was sorting.  
  
"I think I can handle it, thanks."  
  
"Don't be pert."  
  
Spider pouted. "Sorry."  
  
"I don't think you should be taking this so calmly."  
  
"Who said I was? Honestly, what do you expect me to do? Run about screeching?"  
  
"I said don't be pert."  
  
Spider stayed silent, clencing her fist in her lap.  
  
"There's nothing more I can do besides warn you. Good luck child and be safe. Listen and believe everything you hear or see."  
  
"I will. Now... can you do me a favor?"  
  
"What would that be?"  
  
Spider smirked and lowered her voice. Draco had already been twitching again. "Since when did that stupid thing talk to the students? What are they whispering about now?"  
  
"Malfoy, shut up," Harry said in an annoyed tone. Draco glared at him before picking up his pumpkin juice. They all watched as the hat took a deep breath, about to announce what house she was being sorted into.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!!!!"  
  
Everything within a five foot radius in front of Draco got sprayed with pumpkin juice. He choked and coughed furiously. Harry, whose mouth was hanging open, absentmindedly hit him on the back. Many of the other staff members were a bit appalled and sent sympathizing looks towards Draco, who looked like he was about to cry.   
  
Spider jumped up and looked back at the staff table. "Just kidding, Uncle Draco! I'm in Slytherin." Giggling all around. Whoops and hollers from Slytherin.  
  
Draco glared at her. Yes, he was definitely going to kill her.  
  
'Stand and face the hounds of hell and rot inside a corpse's shell...'  
  
Spider's grin melted off her face as the sing-song voice echoed in her head. She turned as it bounced off the walls of the great hall, hitting her in the face. She covered her nose as the smell of rotting flesh entered her nostrils and burned her sinuses. Eyes watering, she saw Leo doing the same thing, as if he too smelt something vile, gagging even. He quickly put his hand down when their eyes met. His eyes advised her to do the same. She held her breath and removed her hand. Everyone was looking at her curiously. She laughed nervously.  
  
"Just got a whiff of the Gryffindors that's all!" She stuck her tongue out at the Gryffindor table, which booed her and stuck their tongues out right back.  
  
"That's enough Miss Melville. Please join your table."  
  
She pranced over to a very welcoming table. Draco laughed a little and sat back in his chair, shaking his head. "Yes. That's my Spider."  
  
*********  
  
"And I got into Slytherin with Spider!" Seth was explaining to a very comatose Echo. Poppy had given the girl some chocolate who easily handed it over to the overly excited boy. The gang managed to sneak to the infirmary, and Spider sweet-talked Poppy into letting them stay. They were all situated around the bed Echo was laying on, either on it or in chairs.  
  
"Yeah..." Xavier said gloomily.  
  
Seth patted Xavier on the shoulder. "Just because Gryffindor and Slytherin are natural rivals doesn't mean we're going to be. You'll always be my best friend."  
  
"And what about me?"  
  
Seth ruffled Ginger's hair. "You too Gin. Even if you are a soddin' Gryffindor."  
  
"Gee, thanks. I guess you were right about Leo, Spider. He was meant to be a Gryffindor."  
  
Spider looked at the boy who was in deep thought. His glasses gleamed in the candlelight, hiding his eyes.  
  
"Leo."  
  
He looked up at the sound of his name. "Hm?"  
  
"Can I speak to you for a moment? In private?" Spider asked. Xavier and Seth cooed suggestively until she glared at them. Leo sighed as if annoyed before getting up and following Spider out into the hall.  
  
"You smelt it," she said immediately, whipping around on him.  
  
"E-excuse me?"  
  
"That smell back in the great hall. Did you hear that thing about the dogs of hell and a corpse's shell too?"  
  
"I don't... I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Don't be a pansy! You're not crazy if you did hear it because I heard it too!"  
  
"Don't call me a pansy!"  
  
"Then stop acting like one!!"  
  
"Sod off." He turned and began to stalk off.  
  
"You know, you take surly and unpleasant to whole new levels!" Spider yelled after him. He didn't even flinch let alone turn around to retort. "Where are you going?" He had almost reached the corner.  
  
He turned and glared at her. "Sit on my arse and read a book. What the hell differnce does it make to you?" He went around the corner and fell backwards as he ran into someone. Before he could hit the ground the same someone grabbed him by the front of his robes. He looked up into the eyes of a very angry Draco Malfoy. Spider gulped when he, Harry Potter, and Professor McGonagall walked around the corner, Draco dragging Leo by his robes, McGonagall holding the sorting hat.  
  
"Um... what brings you guys here?"  
  
Draco pushed Leo forward. He would have fallen on his face if Spider hadn't grabbed his arm. "We were informed that a few of our house members were MIA."  
  
Spider slapped her palm to her forehead. "Bloody prefects," Spider moaned.  
  
She wilted at the look Draco gave her. "We just wanted to check and make sure Echo was all right. Uncle Draco I didn't make up what I said!"  
  
"We'll discuss it later. Right now we've come to sort Echo into a house and round up you lot. Now get inside the infirmary."  
  
The others tensed as the three professors walked in, thinking they were so busted.  
  
"Don't look so much like deer in headlights. It's too soon to take points away for silly things like-"  
  
"Says you," Draco interrupted Harry. "Five points per member that's out and about where they shouldn't be."  
  
"You're only saying that because three of mine are out while only two of yours are."  
  
"You're point?"  
  
McGonagall cleared her throat. "If you two don't mind, I'd like to sort Miss Kestrel and be done with it."  
  
"I know exactly what house she'll be sorted into," Xavier said dryly. Ginger elbowed him.  
  
The others moved out of the way so McGonagall could make her way to Echo. She helped her sit up straight before placing the hatgently on the girl's head.  
  
This hat was just full of surprises tonight. It did something totally unexpected.  
  
It screamed.  
  
********  
  
*shudders* Dude how creepy is that?!?! Anywhore, please R&R I'll be your best friend for a day and trust me I'm a really cool best friend. Or at least tell other people about this story and have them review, ok? Ok. Till next time! ^_~ 


End file.
